


Flowers

by NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable/pseuds/NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from fleurreads for Captain Swan + flowers, that grew a little bigger than I anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

“Are you sure you don’t mind, Swan?” he asked softly, his fingers fidgeting with the small bundle nervously.  “You don’t have to do this, I can go-”

“I’m sure,” she answered, her voice confident as she tried to lend him the strength he seemed to need so badly.  “Unless you don’t want me to come?”

He shook his head.  “I’d love for you to come, Emma.  I’m just…”

She pulled the car over and turned toward him, as far as her seatbelt would allow, and placed her hand on his hook.  “Killian, it’s okay to be nervous.  It’s not an easy thing, and I definitely understand that.  Do you want to go alone first?  I’ll be right behind you if you need me.”

He only nodded, his throat working hard to swallow the emotion she knew must be about to burst.  She squeezed his arm gently and said, “Go on, I’m coming soon.”

He tucked the bundle of bright flowers under his arm, unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to the small bug and climbed out.  With a soft slam of the door, he left her there, walking slowly but evenly across the wide open grassy field.

She pulled up on the parking brake and turned off the car, just watching him for a moment.  She had surprised him with the marker last week, thinking it would help him to see it, to get closure, but he had put off actually coming to see it, citing one excuse after another.  Finally, she put her foot down and said she was coming with him.  They picked up the flowers on the way, ones he knew she’d have liked, and he nervously picked at the wrapping the entire drive over.

She saw him find the stone marker, watched him stop in front of it, his entire body still, head bent slightly as he stood.  She gave him a few minutes of privacy before opening her door and following him up the low hill.  Still, she hung back, giving him as much space as he needed.

He didn’t say a word - out loud at least, she was sure a million thoughts were racing through his mind.  He seemed so lost, as he stood there alone, the flowers clutched tightly in his fist over the empty grave.  He looked up at her, his eyes red but clear, and she finally stepped over to his side, her hand at his elbow.

“It’s beautiful, Emma,” he said quietly.  “Thank you.”

“You can add to it, if you want,” she answered, looking over the letters carved into the stone.  “I left space.”

_Milah_

_Strength, Courage, Love_

“No, it’s perfect.”

They stood in silence a little longer, and she tried to remember every moment of the little time she’d spent with the woman who’d meant so much to him, for so long.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you again,” he whispered, and she could hear his voice breaking in the quiet words.  “I’m sorry I didn’t get to introduce you to your grandson.  You’d have gotten along so well, he’d have loved to hear all your stories.”

He took a shuddered breath, the flowers shaking in his hand.  “I missed you, Milah.  For so long, I’ve missed you, and I didn’t even get to say thank you, or goodbye.”  She tightened her hold on his arm as he sniffed.

“Goodbye, Milah.”  He stepped forward, and she let him go, as he bent to place the flowers before the headstone marking no more than a memory.

He turned back to her, tears shining wetly on his cheeks, and he reached out his hand for hers.  Without a word, they walked back toward the car, fingers linked in understanding.  At the door, he faced her, his hand squeezing hers tightly.

“Thank you, Emma.  It means a lot to me, that you did this for me.”

“She was an important part of your life, she always will be,” Emma answered.  “It’s okay to still love her, you don’t have to forget your past to move on toward the future.”

He nodded silently, and she stepped forward, bringing her arms around him as he rested his head on her shoulder.  He didn’t cry, he’d done that enough already, but he held her close, as the past and future melted away until only the the present remained.  It was just the two of them together, two imperfect, broken souls who understood each other’s pain and completed each other’s hopes.

After a minute, he stepped back, his hand reaching again for hers, and smiled shakily.

“Let’s go home, love.”


End file.
